


Prevaricate

by axiumin



Series: Vocabulary Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axiumin/pseuds/axiumin
Summary: prevaricate - verb - avoid telling the truth by not directly answering a question





	Prevaricate

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabble requests based on vocabulary words. 
> 
> I don't know what drabbles are, apparently, so they're mainly just little ficlets rather than true drabbles. 
> 
> Cross-posted from tumblr. Come say hi @axiumin!

“What’s going on here?”

You only had your apartment door open long enough to catch a glimpse of bright color before Yixing dove towards you. In an instant, he’d managed to hit you with perhaps the gentlest full-body tackle, and just like that, the two of you were standing in the hallway of your apartment building, the door shut behind him.

“Y/N!” Yixing cried, hands bracing your shoulders so you couldn’t try to move past him. “What are you doing home so early? I thought you wouldn’t get off work for another couple of hours?” He was flustered, and you watched with a bemused smile as a flush bloomed on his cheeks.

“They let me get off early today. Now, what exactly were you doing in my apartment?” You tried craning your neck to see past Yixing, but he just bobbed and moved to block your view.

“How nice that they let you off early! That’s a good surprise. Why don’t we go for a walk? Enjoy some extra time together?” As he spoke, he started leading you down the hall and back towards the elevator, but you dug your heels into the carpet.

“A walk would be nice, but why don’t I drop off my work bag so I don’t have to carry it around?” You watched with an amused glimmer in your eye as Yixing looked nervously back and forth between you and your apartment.

“I can just carry it for you! Wouldn’t you like that?” he offered, and the poor thing sounded desperate enough that you relented with a chuckle and a shake of your head.

“Ever the knight in shining armor,” you teased, handing your bag over to him.

Finally, you let Yixing lead you down the hallway and away from your apartment. You politely ignored his sigh of relief.

During your entire walk, Yixing seemed to be vibrating with a sort of nervous excitement. He was as sweet and attentive as ever as he listened to you tell him about your day, but he was just sort of _fidgety_. He couldn’t maintain eye contact with you for long, and he kept checking his phone for updates whenever he thought you weren’t looking. Even his hand felt a little clammy where it held yours.

When you had made it a couple of blocks away, you stopped at a street corner and looked at him, trying to hide your amusement behind a determined expression. Yixing gulped.

“Okay, so really, what’s going on?” You almost felt bad for the way Yixing looked like he was about ready to start sweating bullets, but to be honest, your feet were starting to hurt and you were just ready to go home at this point.

Yixing opened his mouth, looking just about ready to cave in and tell you the truth, but he was saved when his phone pinged. He scrambled to pull it out of his pocket and visibly sagged with relief when he read the message.

“Are you ready to go home now? Why don’t we get going?” Without another word, Yixing just turned back the way you came and gently tugged you into a brisk walk.

You chewed idly on your bottom lip as you stared at his profile. You were rather impressed that he’d managed to avoid answering a single question; he never had been very good with lying, even by omission. It made you even more eager to get home so you could see exactly what he had in store for you. So you gamely kept pace with him, even if you had to take two steps for every one of his, and soon enough you were standing in front of your apartment once more.

Yixing stopped and turned to cast you a nervous smile. You squeezed his hand reassuringly, and with that, he finally pushed the door open.

You gasped as you stepped inside. A giant bouquet of roses sat on the coffee table in the middle of your living room, and you spied a trail of flower petals leading towards the dining room, where a delicious dinner for two was set up, still steaming. You realized Yixing must have had help preparing all this, but there was no sign of anyone else in the apartment.

“Yixing!” you cried, stepping forward to gently brush your fingers over the flowers of your bouquet. “What’s all this abo—?”

You cut yourself off when you turned around and saw Yixing kneeling in front of you, a small box clasped in his hands. He looked up at you, face shining with so much love and so much _hope_ , and you knew the emotions on your face were much the same.

“Y/N,” he started, and your heart was hammering in your chest. “Will you—?”

He didn’t even get the rest of the words out of his mouth before you fell to your knees in front of him, pulling him into a kiss. It was hard to properly kiss him when you were both grinning so widely, but you put forth a valiant effort all the same. When you finally pulled away, Yixing was smiling, dimpled and radiant.

“So is that a yes?” he asked cheerfully.

You answered with another kiss.


End file.
